


The Friction Inside Your- aw fuck

by egirldallon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coming Out, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirldallon/pseuds/egirldallon
Summary: Sonny and Rafael take things a bit too far.





	The Friction Inside Your- aw fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on mobile rn so the tagging is a bit shit. Sorry! If I had to add anything it'd be interrupted sex, the team finds out etc. I FUCKING TAGGED THIS IN THE WRONG SHIP WHAT THE FUCK SKSKS

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Rafael smiles as Sonny kisses him gently. He tilts his head up, leading his head down to his neck. Sonny, towering over him, straddling him, grinding down, against Rafael's clothed hardness. The lawyer moans a quiet sound, lips parting in pleasure. Rafael feels Sonny's hands on the couch behind him, right by both sides of his head. 

"Fuck Rafael, you're so fuckin' dirty." His accent thick and rough, sending spikes of tingles down his spine. 

The ADA chuckles and sighs a satisfied breath. "And you're not, Dominick?" the "k" echoing in a sexual cacophony. 

Sonny hooks his index finger into Rafael's carmine, satin, tie, pulling at it gently, enjoying the delicate feeling against his fingers. He lets the smooth fabric rest, untied and loose, hang on his lovers chest. Sonny places a kiss on Rafael's well defined jawbone as he fingers away at the first three buttons of his powder white button up. Sonny removes his tie, setting it aside before quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

"Dominick if you don't hur-" 

Sonny cuts him off, yanking him by the unbuttoned shirt, their lips colliding, Rafael's hands, trailing down the others toned chest, stop at Sonny's hips, grasping tightly. Rafael feels Sonny's hands unbutton his black slacks, he thrusts up, his hips pleading for friction despite how much Rafael tries to stop them. 

"Rafael, I'm gonna fuckin' take you apart, piece by piece, you're gonna be a fuckin' mess." 

"Fuck, Dominick, please, I need it." He cries out, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

Sonny slowly inches his hand into the loosened pants, Rafael's jaw going slack, each time Sonny touches him sparks shoot throughout his body. 

The environment is quiet, moans intermittent along with heavy, panting breaths. 

"Hey Barba, we need to talk about a warrant!" Liv's voice carries throughout his small office. 

Rafael can hear footsteps more than just Olivia's healed boots, one more set of boots, another, nondescript set. 

Sonny freezes, albeit, his hand shoots out of the lawyer's pants. The squads curious eyes finally fall on Sonny, straddling Barba, clothes disheveled, hair mused, and cheeks red.

"H-hello Lieu." Sonny stumbles out, peering over his shoulder. 

"Carisi, do me a favor and get off Barba's lap." She groans, sighing in a defeated manor. 

Sonny locks eyes with Rafael and slides off him, Barba immediately crosses his legs in an attempt to hide the unbuttoned slacks and arousal. Sonny, in lieu of crossing his legs, grabs his suit jacket, bundling it at his crotch. 

He finally looks up to meet the eyes of his colleagues. Amanda as her head in her hand, Fin retired to a chair, eyebrows furrowed, Oliva stands in the middle of the room, hands on her hips, eyes an indescribable emotion. 

In asanine attempt at alleviating the tension, Carisi smiles, laughing as the awkward air of the room choked it out. 

"Care to explain Carisi?" Amanda wedges in, walking to be side by side with Olivia. 

"I think there's no need ta explain Rollins." Carisi says, matter of factly.

Rollins arches an eyebrow in disbelief. Rafael smiles and laughs quietly. Liv glances at the laughing ADA, she can only feel happiness swell in her chest, the sight of the usually gruff man laughing and smiling, made her happy. 

"You know what, I don't care, it's after hours anyways, and obviously Sonny makes Rafa happy. We don't need to come in the middle of whatever this is. Congratulations, both of you. For finding each other."

Carisi grins uncontrollably, tears almost surfacing in his eyes, Rafael takes his hand and strokes it, caressing it in love and happiness. 

"Thank you Liv." Rafael looks at her, the feelings deep and present in his eyes. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
